Non-intrusive inspection is a non-destructive method for identifying and inspecting goods within the transportation system. With millions of cargo containers in transit on a worldwide basis, a non-intrusive inspection process by governmental agencies is a necessary deterrent to impede the flow of hazardous and illegal material. Under ideal circumstances, one hundred percent of all containers and vehicles should be inspected as the flow of people and cargo pass through sovereign borders and check points at high security installations. In order to achieve one hundred percent inspection, a relatively low cost, high speed system is needed. At present due to monetary and logistical constraints, less than one hundred percent inspection is the current protocol, which leaves the system vulnerable to failure.